All's Fair
by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians
Summary: Havoc is stuck working late. And he meets a girl. 'Nuff said. Prize oneshot for rachLA.


**A/N: This is rachLA's prize oneshot for being the 100****th**** reviewer for Ask and Dare. Enjoy it!**

Jean Havoc sighed. It was going to be another late night, and it was all Roy Mustang's fault.

~Flashback~

"But why do I have to finish all the paperwork?" He had complained.

"Because you are the best suited for this job. All you have to do is sign all these papers." The Colonel replied.

"But I have a date tonight!" He had protested. "With Grace from the flower shop!"

"Oh, she was _your _date. She told me that she had a date tonight." Roy mused, and Havoc smiled; so Mustang hadn't stolen his date tonight.

RING RING! RING RING!

Mustang picked up his desk phone. "Hello, Roy Mustang's office. Oh hi, Grace! Yeah, he's here." The Colonel handed Havoc the phone, whispering, "It's for you."

Havoc put the phones to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jean!" Grace's voice came through the phone.

"Oh hi, Grace! What's up?"

"Well, I just realized that something came up, and I can't make it tonight." She said.

"Oh… That's too bad."

"Can you please put Mr. Mustang back on?"

"Sure." Havoc sadly handed the phone back over to his superior. "Here."

"Hi, Grace. Really? That's great! I'll see you there." Colonel Mustang hung up the phone. "Well, I'm leaving. See you in the morning, lieutenant." And with that, Roy stood up, and left.

Now back to the present.

After an hour of signing paper after paper, Havoc's neck was stiff, and he was tired.

"I need a coffee." Havoc mused, and pushed himself out of his chair. He walked towards the coffee room, and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." A high voice exclaimed. Havoc looked down to see a girl about his age, with shoulder length blonde hair that framed a heart shaped face, plus containing auburn streaks, and blue/gray eyes hidden behind a set of glasses. Overall, she was pretty cute.

"No, it's my fault. I'm Jean Havoc. What's your name?" He held out his hand.

"I'm Lynn." She shook his hand and smiled. "Hi, Mr. Havoc."

"Please, call me Jean." He implored.

"Okay Mr.- I mean, Jean." She smiled again.

"I'm almost done with work, so how about I take you for dinner later?" He asked quickly.

"Sure, I'd like that." She nodded, and turned around. "I'll be in the coffee room when you're done." She called over her shoulder.

Forgetting his previous mission to go get coffee, Havoc ran back to the office, and started to sign papers as fast as he could.

Twenty some-odd minutes later, Havoc had finished all his paperwork, and he left to go to the coffee room to meet with Lynn.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd show." She smiled, and it felt like butterflies were flying around in his stomach.

"Well, paperwork's a pain." He chuckled, and scratched his head.

Lynn laughed. "well, I'm glad you're finally here." She chuckled and stood up. "So where are you taking me?"

"To this nice café down the street. The food's good, and I'm good friends with the manager." He held out his arm to his date, and she took it with a smile.

~At the café~

"Hello, and welcome to Central Café. My name is Eliza, and I'll be your server tonight." A young brunette informed the two, and handed them each a menu. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure. I'd like a coffee,"

"And I'll have one as well." The waitress nodded, and scurried away to get their coffees.

"So, Miss Lynn, tell me about yourself." Havoc leaned forward, placing his undivided attention on the pretty girl in front of him.

"Well, I'm the Secretary for General Raven, kind of like how Miss Sheska worked under Major General Hughes. I like with my pets, and these streaks are real." Lynn said, tugging at the auburn coloring. "What about you. Mr. Havoc?"

"I told you to call me Jean." He said with mock anger.

"Right, sorry. What about you, _Jean_."

"Well, I work under Colonel Mustang, my rank is lieutenant, and I smoke." He said, pulling out a box of cigarettes to prove his point.

"Bleh. Smoking is weird. And it tastes awful!" Lynn complained.

"Well, I've been smoking for years. It's kind of hard to quit now." He shrugged and placed the box on the table.

Lynn pouted for a second, then smiled mischievously, and snatched the box away from Havoc.

"Hey!"

"Tough cookies." She stuck her tongue out.

"I need those!" He complained.

"If you appease me, then maybe I'll return them."

The blonde man thought for a moment, and then smirked.

"What are you thinking?" Lynn asked suspiciously, as Havoc leaned forward.

"I'm thinking…" He trailed off as he grabbed Lynn into a kiss.

Shocked, the girl loosened her grip on the cigarette box, which Havoc quickly grabbed, and then pulled away.

"That I appeased you." Havoc smirked.

"Hah, cheater." Lynn scoffed.

"Hey, don't you know? All's fair in love and war."

**A/N: I am done. **


End file.
